Just Us
by Luckyme22
Summary: Sequel to Zach's Return/EDITED VERSION/Zach and Cammie have a day together without their son, Noah/If you read, please review/small lemon


**So sorry for neglecting you all for a long time, I hope this makes up for it and I plan to update Town Day and maybe One Song, Thousand Memories. There is a short m-rated sex scene and I will put a warning out just before and one after it. Anyway, let's get started.**

 **Wait I almost forgot. In this story and** ** _Zach's Return_** **, both Cammie and Zach are 26 years old. They graduated at 18, married at 20 and Zach left when they were 23 and now they are 26. Oh, and, I changed it, so Noah stays away for the entire night.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

 **Just Us**

I opened my eyes, to see a ray of sunlight attack my eyes. I sighed happily. My three-year mission was in Antarctica, so I haven't seen or felt the sun in a long time.

I look to my right to see the bundle I was holding. It was Noah, his brown hair sweeping onto his eyes. He needed a haircut, badly. I looked over him to see Cammie, my precious Gallagher Girl. She had a happy expression on her face, I, myself had one too, thinking about how _I_ make her happy.

My eyes drifted towards the clock, slowly realising the time, nine o'clock. I shot up and reached over to nudge Cammie's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What's up?" She asked, sleepily.

"It's nine o'clock," Her eyes widened.

"Damn! Grant's coming to pick Noah at nine-thirty, I've got to get Noah ready," She started to get up, but I pushed her back down. She looked confused.

"I'll do everything, just wait till I come back up here," Cammie nodded her head and drifted off to sleep once again. I woke Noah up, and unlike Cammie, he was ready as soon his eyes opened.

He ran to his room, picking out a Superman costume. And there was our first problem.

"I wanna wear this," he said, stomping his feet. I smirked.

"You wanna wear that?" I said, pointing to the costume. Noah nodded in response.

"Well, what's Marty going to wear?" I said, imagining him wearing a zebra costume. I smirked to myself.

"A batman costume," he said, acting bored.

"Okay, so will Mummy let you wear this?" He nodded. Straight away I knew he was lying but I shrugged.

"Sure, I'll be at the kitchen, making bacon and eggs," He smiled brightly, as he pushed me out.

I laughed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy! Look at me, I'm superman," I looked up to see a very happy Noah, waving his arms as if he is superman. I smirked.

"What does superman eat?" I asked, as if I didn't know. But I did. Because I'm a spy and all.

"Bacon and eggs!" Noah yelled, grabbing his plate which I set out before. I glanced at the time, nine-fourteen. I sat next to Noah, when there was a knock.

"I'll be back in a tick," I said to Noah, as I went down to the front door. Just as there was another knock, I opened the door. To reveal Grant. And Marty. Still can't say that without laughing.

"Hey Grant," I said as we man-hugged.

"Hey stranger," he said, grinning madly. He was about to come in when I stopped him.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to Marty," I said before losing any self-control I had, and burst into laughter. Grant glared at me and pushed past me holding Marty at arm's length.

I followed him into the kitchen to see him and Marty already eating. I smirked and sat down with them.

"So, how was the mission?" Grant said.

"Hard," I said, my mind drifting back to the memories.

"So, did you hit it up with Cammie?" Grant said, looking excited. I looked back with shock.

"One, no and two, the kids are here, stop being so… you," I said, shaking my head. Grant grinned.

"I still can't believe she took you back. I mean, you left her for three years, wasn't there for Noah, and broke her heart. That must be, like the most idiotic, jerky-"

"Okay, I get it! I messed up," I said, getting annoyed.

 _Ting!_

Grant picked up his phone, I glanced at Noah and Marty to see them discarding the cutlery and trying to lick up the plate. Their faces were disgusting!

"We got to go," Grant stood up and got the boys. Well the little ones.

"Hey mate, maybe you, me and Jonas can go somewhere?" I asked, just before they were out the door. I smiled as I heard his distant, "Sure man! I'll text you,". I then ran up the stairs to see Cammie still sleeping. She looked like an angel. My angel.

 **Warning to my under-age readers because there is a sex scene ahead. Not that graphic by the way.**

I climbed on top of her, and gently kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open, smiling as she saw me. She wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. She quickly got rid of my shirt, running her hands down my chest, earning a groan from me. Her tongue explored my mouth as she flipped us, so she was the one on top. I couldn't resist; I took off her shirt, only breaking the kiss for 3.2 seconds and me and my manhood were pleased to see that Cammie had continued her habit of not wearing a bra to bed. I flipped us back over, so I could cherish her lovely breasts. I trailed hot kisses down to her breast and massaged them both with my hands as I whispered huskily, "What do you want me to do, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie moaned in response, resulting in me smirking and putting more pressure on her breasts, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Cammie hissed and just forced my head down, "Suck them," I gladly did so. Moments passed, and she whispered, "More, I want more,"

"As you wish," I muttered as I moved down her body, stopping before her beautiful dripping sex.

"Gorgeous," I whispered, as I teased Cammie with my finger going up and down, before, finally, plunging my fingers into her. She loudly moaned my name, repeatedly as I went faster and faster.

"Zach, I'm gonna…" She breathed, and before she could release her juices, I quickly undid my trousers and boxers and plunged into her, thrusting harder and faster as we went. And with one last thrust and cry of each other's name, we both came together.

 **The scene has finished, and this was my first time writing a lemon so please don't judge**

We landed in a heap of tangled naked limbs, with the only sound in the room be our panting. Cammie looked up at me and whispered, "I love you so much and you are not to leave me again," I held her tighter and looked into her sky-blue eyes, "I love you too, and don't worry, I wouldn't dream of leaving you or Noah again," Cammie smiled in response. We stayed like that until Cammie's tummy grumbled in hunger and made us both laugh out loud.

"Come on, up you get. Let's go out and get some lunch before you die of starvation," I said, as I pulled Cammie up.

"Okay but first I need to take a shower, and no, you are not invited. Use the bathroom in the guest room," I pouted at her words, but Cammie just walked off to the bathroom, yelling, "No buts, Zach!"

I went downstairs to take a shower in this so-called guest's bathroom, and then I ran up upstairs to find if I still had my clothes from three years ago. I looked inside the closet to find my clothes hidden in the corner. I picked out a collared shirt which Cammie bought when we graduated and a pair of shorts. I dressed up and studied my appearance and smirked at myself. Suddenly, a set of familiar arms snaked around my waist, "Why are you smirking?"

"I was just thinking of how hot I am," Cammie rolled her eyes and went off to get her shoes from under the bed. I stared after her, realizing that she had changed in the bathroom. And she never does that.

"Why did you get changed in the bathroom?" Cammie looked up from tying up shoelaces.

"Oh, since I'm starving, I didn't want to, um, distract you," I smirked as she blushed crimson. I came close to her and whispered, "Trust me, I'm always distracted by you,"

Cammie looked up at me, still red in the face, cupped my face and kissed me, and pulled away before I could even register it, and whispered, "I know," She winked and got up.

"Come on, I'm starving," Cammie exclaimed, and I groaned as I slipped on my shoes and followed her out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We got seated in a small but busy café in the heart of Roseville. We were eating some pizza as Cammie told me all about Noah. She was in the middle of telling me about Noah's first word when some idiot decided to interrupt us.

"Funny how you would let someone in your life after three years, yet you wouldn't let me into your house after all I've done for you," came the voice of Jimmy.

"I think you might have forgotten a tiny fact. That someone is also her husband," I glared at Jimmy. Jimmy just ignored me and turned to Cammie.

"You know, he was gone for three years, and do you honestly think that he could through all that time without sex?" Cammie stayed silent. I scoffed. Jimmy turned to me, questionably.

"Unlike you, Jimmy, I am not a horny teenager. I can control myself unless, of course, if my sexy wife here is dominating," I sent Cammie a wink, and got a glare from Jimmy, "But, if you must know, I did have sex," I paused for a dramatic effect (and to get Jimmy thinking I did cheat), "With my wife in my dreams," I burst out laughing. Jimmy glared at me. Cammie finally spoke up.

"Josh, do you still not get it? We dated when I was 15, and I was stupid back then too. I'm over you, I found someone new who loves me and now we've got a lovely son. It's your turn, Josh. Go find your true love. I'm sure she out there somewhere."

"Cammie, you are my true love," Jimmy said pleadingly. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Josh, if I were your true love, I would love you back, but I don't. Instead I love this jerk in front of me,"

"Hey!" I protested. They both ignored me.

Jimmy sighed, "Fine, but I'll never forget you," And with that he left. Cammie leant over and slapped my cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?" I said, holding my cheek, red from Cammie's slap.

"That was for being mean to Josh, and this is for," Cammie then leant over the table to briefly meet my lips, "Not cheating on me on the mission,"

"Why do you sound so relieved?" Cammie sighed.

"I guess with Josh telling me that you were cheating on me and were never coming back, I just assumed that you had found somebody else," I looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do, it's just three years is a long time," I sighed and stood up.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Cammie got up and left with me. Walks were things Cammie and I always did whenever there weren't any words to describe what we are feeling. We walked around the shops, hand in hand, no words spoken until we came back to the car.

"You okay, now?" I asked, pulling Cammie close to me. Cammie looked up at me with her pale-blue eyes that had tears were threatening to spill.

"I-I'm sorry," Cammie said before crying into my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly and lifting her chin up, so she was facing me.

"It's okay, Gallagher Girl, I would have thought the same, and now come on we got some business to attend to," I said, winking at her. She laughed and jumped into the car.

Meanwhile in the car, a question suddenly jumped in my mind.

"How did you know I wasn't lying?" She looked at me and smirked.

"Spy," She said and pointed to her chest. The car stopped at our house.

I growled and said, "That's my line," Cammie leaned over the console and batted her eyelashes.

"Guess you'll just have to punish me," Cammie whispered, her eyes clouding with lust. I groaned and grabbed her shoulders into a bruising kiss. But only a few seconds passed when Cammie broke away and whispered, "Bedroom, now,"

I carried her bridal-style into the bedroom we spent our time making love and then when we were got hungry, we went to the kitchen, only to have a quickie on the benchtop. We spent the rest of the day and night christening the entire house. Every. Single. Part. Of. The. House

 _The next day – When Grant drops Noah off._

"Hey Grant," I said as I opened the door the next morning. Grant stared at my half-naked body. And then he grinned.

"You did it, didn't you?" I nodded and smirked proudly. The I turned around showing him the marks on my back that Cammie had made last night.

"Woah! You did good," I was about to respond when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Daddy!"

I turn around to see Noah grinning up at me. I bent down, and I picked him up over my shoulders and waved goodbye to Grant. And Marty. Still can't say it without laughing.

I took upstairs to meet Cammie when Noah asked the dreaded question, "Daddy, what happened to your back?" I made eye contact with Cammie before she said, "You're explaining it," and ran away.

Oh God, sometimes I forget why I love her, but I know I won't ever forget how much I love Cameron Ann Morgan Goode.

 **So, thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Also, sorry for ditching you guys**

 **Luv ya,**

 **Luckyme22**


End file.
